Growing Friendship
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: Neville is often seem as the clumsy nobody turned hot diamond in the rough. But it's hard to get there when seemingly friendless. This is the story of Neville's friendship with Pomona Sprout.


_Squib._ Neville had heard the word before, and he knew what it meant. But he hadn't thought that anyone would use it to describe him. But one night, when he was five and had awoken to get a glass of water, he overheard his grandmother talking to his great uncle in the kitchen.

_"The boy is timid, and nervous, and afraid of his own shadow," he heard his grandmother was saying in a tone filled with annoyance, "and even worse, he's yet to show a single sign of magical talent."_

_"Do you think he might be a squib," his uncle asked, worried._

_"He was almost two when his parents were-were," she couldn't find the words to finish her thought and instead moved on, "That kind of thing can have an underlying effect on children."_

_"How can we know?"_

_"We'll just have to put him in situations and hope his magic will save him._

And so began the "tests" to make his magic come out, and that's how he had come to be hanging out of a second story window by his foot, his great uncle threatening to drop him.

He was terrified. He wished he was a muggle, and didn't have to worry about honoring his family through magic. He just wanted to make everyone happy. And then his uncle dropped him. He seized up in fear as he fell and he waited for the impact. But when he hit the ground, he felt weird. It wasn't hard, but elastic almost and he bounced. He remained terrified as he bounced until it would no longer hurt him and then he just lay on the ground, having landed in the middle of the garden, afraid of what everyone would say. Instead, one of his cousins ran over and helped him to his feet as everyone cheered, so he smiled. Until be passed his grandmother and uncle talking about what had just transpired.

"Will it be enough," his uncle speculated in a hushed tone.

"We can only hope," his grandmother said, meeting Neville's gaze.

* * *

"Longbottom, Neville," the old witch bellowed.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and walked forward.

_I'll probably be in Hufflepuff, _he thought to himself as he sat on the stool. His new professor placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Hmm, great lineage, I see. Very brave parents, troubled past," he heard the hat thinking aloud, and wondered if anyone else could hear it.

_I'm not like my parents. Everyone says I'm a scaredy cat,_ he thought to himself and was shocked when the hat responded.

"Yes, there is fear there, but there is potential for courage."

_I don't feel it, I must belong in Hufflepuff_.

"You seem very certain of yourself, very honest with yourself."

He sat in silence for a moment and the hat bellowed to the room, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville was shocked. Scared and intimidated, he took off running towards the table. His classmates whispered to him that he had forgotten to leave the hat behind and he walked back up, red faced.

* * *

"Now place your earmuffs on securely and grab your mandrake firmly, then pull."

Everyone pulled out their mandrakes and Neville's ears hurt, his brain went fuzzy and everything went black.

Neville woke up later in the hospital wing, and saw his herbology teacher sitting there waiting. She was probably there to berate him as all of his professors had done at one point or another.

"Pro-professor, I'm sorry, I thought I had them on right," he started.

"Don't worry, Neville, I'm not here to scold you. I had planned on it, but after examining your muffs, I noticed that they'd been charmed. Although, I'm sure you and I could easily enough figure out who, and get them expelled, as what they pulled could have killed you, we sadly have no evidence that they did it."

Neville was stunned. Someone actually cared about the torture be was under going.

"I've no doubt that you could excel, if only you weren't so frightened. So I've decided that, as long as you have no objections, you can be my teacher's assistant in your spare time."

Neville had grown interested in plants and was incredibly elated that a teacher was expressing help instead of scolding him for not being more careful.

"Thank you, professor."

* * *

Neville gently clipped some leaves of the Venomous Tentacula, gently stroking it after each clipping. He felt at home in the greenhouse. Once he was satisfied with his collection of leaves, he opened a box, dumping a mouse inside directly in front of the plant and turned before the mouse was snatched up and eaten.

"I've got the clippings, professor," he announced as he walked into the greenhouse that Pomona Sprout used for her office.

"Wonderful, thank you, Neville."

"Can I help with anything else," he asked, not wanting to had back just yet.

"Well, Professor Snape needs some ingredients for a potion he's brewing this year, if you'd like, you can help me collect them, but some of them will require us go into the forest, as they refuse to grow here."

"It's better to go in there in pairs anyway," he said, not really fearing it right then for some reason. He had grown to see the forest for the plants, and he enjoyed the time with his professor.

"Very well, let's get moving then."

Together they walked into the forest.

"How are classes, Neville?"

"Alright. I broke two teacups in divination, and she told me I was going to be late and have to work hard to catch up. I was doing terribly in potions and Professor Snape said I was going to have to give my potion to Trevor. Hermione risked getting in trouble, and helped me fix my potion so it worked, but Snape-"

"Professor Snape, Neville. Although he shows it to no one else, he's a professor and deserves some respect for that."

"Yes, ma'am. But anyway, Professor Snape took away five points because she helped me. But defense against the dark arts was amazing. Professor Lupin called on me to help. We were learning about boggarts, and he told me to picture my greatest fear, which happens to be Professor Snape. And then he told me to imagine him in my grandmother's clothing. It was brilliant. And I got ten points for it, and then I defeated the boggart at the very end."

"That is very impressive, Neville. And I should think Severus wearing your grandmother's clothes would be very funny. Now keep your eye out for some wolfsbane."

"How were your classes today, Professor?"

"Oh very quiet. No one was confident enough to answer my questions like you or Miss Granger would. The Venomous Tentacula only bit a couple of students. I believe one of them was a friend of Mr. Malfoy's."

They chuckled together at this thought. Neville had befriended the plant, and it somehow knew everyone that tormented him, and exacted revenge. He remembered it was only last year that the plant had somehow managed to get Malfoy and his friends everyday for a month after they had charmed his muffs to work incorrectly. The plant wasn't even that nice for Professor Sprout, who had raised the plant from nothing more than a sapling.

"I might have temporarily forgotten my swearing exception and deducted points as well."

Neville smiled. Although most of his processors seemed to finally understand him a little more, and other than in potions, he had drastically improved as he grew less skittish. His favorite professor was Professor Sprout, who had taken his side from the beginning.

* * *

Neville stood staring at Pomona Sprout's prized rose bush. It was beautiful, and each rose was in full bloom. He had helped her trim it, but she never cut the roses until she had to. He wanted one, but was to afraid to ask, so he turned his attention back to the Venomous Tentacula, thinking of the Yule Ball.

"Neville," the witch bellowed happily as she burst into the greenhouse, "Who are you taking to the ball?"

"Oh um, I hadn't planned on going."

"Nonsense! You are going, and you're going to take someone."

"Oh, umm, I don't know who to ask. I mean, I asked Hermione, but she declined."

"Well, who needs her then. Maybe you should take a third year."

_I think I'd rather ask Hannah, but she's seeing someone,_ Neville thought to himself.

"What about Miss Weasley? I think you two would make a lovely couple."

Neville blushed. It was true that Ginny was nice, and he had had a crush on her at one point, but he wasn't sure that she'd want to go with him. He wasn't sure anyone would.

"I have an idea," she said as she grabbed the clippers from next to him and headed to her famous rose bush.

"Professor," Neville said in question, wondering what she was doing. And he watched in shock as she clipped a long stemmed rose from her bush and brought it back to him.

"Give her this rose when you ask her. I bet you a galleon that she'll say yes."

She handed him the rose and ushered him out the door.

He sucked in his breathe, walking to the Gryffindor common room where he found it unusually empty except for Ginny. He walked over and tapped her shoulder, holding out the rose.

"Would you accompany me to the Yule ball?"

"I'd be honored, Neville."

_I guess I'm a galleon poorer,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Neville excitedly rushed to the greenhouse, both for his morning herbology class and to see if he could keep his new plant there. He was very excited, and had rushed out of breakfast, unable to wait to show his professor his new gift.

"Neville, what in the devil are you doing here so early?"

"Sorry professor, I just couldn't hold it in. I got a Mimbulus Mimbletonia for my birthday. I couldn't wait to show you."

"That is very wonderful, Neville."

"I was hoping that I could keep it here and maybe you could help me breed it."

"I would be happy to. Let's go get it set up before your classmates come along."

* * *

Neville woke, but kept his eyes closed. He didn't want anyone to pester him yet.

"What happened," he heard his favorite professor and friend ask.

Madame Pomfrey's voice responded, "They went to the ministry. Apparently Harry believed they had Sirius Black, and went to aid. Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, along with Miss Ginny joined the trio. They caused quite a ruckus before they escaped. And on the Thestrals no less."

"Will he-they be okay?"

"Oh yes. He'll be here for while though."

There was silence.

"Why don't you check on your other patients, I'll stay here for now."

More silence, and he heard the movement and felt someone sit on the edge of his bed.

"You are a foolish boy. You should never have followed Harry so blindly," Professor Sprout scolded, not realizing that he was aware of what was going on, "it was dangerous and you were all almost killed. Sirius Black was killed. Madame Pomfrey says you'll be on here for a while. What you did was very careless."

Neville felt a pang of guilt. It was just a hunch they followed, but he'd been braver than ever. But he couldn't help but think his professor was disappointed in him.

"What you did was foolish, dangerous, and down right stupid. But I've never seen you more brave. I know you've thought you belonged in Hufflepuff, and I'd be damn honored to have you in my house, Neville Longbottom. You were braver than that Malfoy gives you credit for."

For once in his life, Neville felt accepted. He lived his life in constant fear of dishonoring his family. And here was his professor, telling him that not only was she proud of him, but that she'd be honored to have him as a part of Hufflepuff.

* * *

"I'm shocked Professor Slughorn doesn't want you in his group. He'll be sorry when you're a famous herbologist."

"It doesn't matter much. I mean, it stings, but only a little. I don't need him to tell me I'm worth something. I fought against death eaters last year, and got top marks in herbology and even got a few Es."

"Yet you've agreed to be a glorified servant at his Christmas party," the older witch questioned.

"It doesn't bother me. I'll get to see some friends and still enjoy a party."

_Not to mention, I know Hannah will be there._

"Who else is going to be there? Who is the real reason you're going?"

Had she read his mind? He'd never so much as mentioned feelings for any girl. Of course, she had guessed most of them, but he was careful not to mention Hannah.

"Oh, no one really. I just know Harry will be and Hermione. Maybe even Ron. It would be nice to see them."

"Neville, I'm not buying it. I know there a girl involved. I know it's not Hermione. You can tell me."

"It's no one, really. I just wanted to go, and it was the easiest way for me."

"Oh really? Alright then. Oh, by the way, did you hear, Ernie Macmillan is considering leaving Hannah Abbott just before break."

Neville's heart skipped a beat and he was sure he blushed.

"You don't actually think I didn't notice, did you?"

"Well, I-"

"Oh please, you always rushed to be her partner. I hear that's part of the reason Ernie is so upset. And I have seen you staring at her. You've been crazy about her forever."

"You don't miss anything."

* * *

Neville was on a mission. He had the sword of Gryffindor, and Harry told him that the snake needed to die. And he found it, sneaking up on Pomona Sprout. A rage filled him suddenly. One that he couldn't explain, and he ran, a loud scream coming from his throat as he brought the sword down on the snake's body, severing its head.

"Merlin, Neville," the witch exclaimed, having turned around at his scream.

"It was going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen," he stated.

"You saved my life," she said, still in shock from the events laid out.

"What are friends for? Now excuse me, but I have to tell Harry, and I must talk to Hannah."

"Go on then. Go tell her everything."

* * *

"Neville," the old witch greeted, as her former student walked through her door at home, "It's so good to see you. Come in, and have some tea."

"How are you doing?"

The witch served some tea as she answered, "Oh, just fine. The Venomous Tentacula misses you. And how are you?"

"Excellent. Things are going really well with Hannah."

"I'm very happy to hear that. Will there be wedding bells soon?"

"Actually, I am thinking of proposing to her. I love her dearly, and I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"I think I have something that might just help with that."

* * *

Neville paced under the willow tree that Pomona Sprout had given him to share with Hannah when he proposed. They planted it behind their home, just on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. He was mad at the midwife for kicking him out, he could hear Hannah's screams of pain, and wanted to be there comforting her. This was their first child, their daughter, and he wanted to be there. He ran his fingers through the leaves and made up his mind when he heard Hannah cry out one more. She didn't have anyone but him to be there and support her. Although Pomona had agreed to step in to offer support, he wanted to be there to.

Neville walked briskly through his front door and up the stairs to their bedroom and walked in, heading straight to his wife to hold her hand.

"Get out! No men allowed," the midwife screeched in anger.

"What century do you live in? She is my wife, and that is our daughter. I will be here for this and for both of them."

"Oh, Neville," Hannah cooed quietly.

Neville held his daughter in his arms as his wife slept. She looked so very much like her mother already, and, as he held her, he fell more and more in love. It was very much like when he saw Hannah for the first time, love at first sight, and he knew it would only grow as time went on.

"She is beautiful, Neville," Pomona said, staring at them with a smile.

"Thank you."

They stood in silence, and he never stopped looking at his daughter's tiny face as she slept.

"Do you and Hannah have a named picked out?"

They did. He had suggested it from the moment they knew they were expecting a girl. And Hannah had agreed, which made him very happy.

"Well, we have had one for a while.I just get to tell you before everyone else knows."

"And why's that?"

"We're naming her Pomona. After you."

"Oh, Neville, that's too sweet."

"Her full name is Pomona Alice Longbottom. Crazily enough, our mothers had the same first name."

"Neville, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. You are one of my closest friends. And you were more like a family to me than most of my own. I would never have become the person I am today without you."

He placed his daughter in her bassinet beside the crib and walked over to hug the old witch.

_**A/N:**__ This my entry for the second round of the __**Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**__. I am the __**keeper**__ for the __**Ballycastle Bats**__ and was charged with writing a cross-generation friendship. _


End file.
